


Home Free

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Combat, F/M, Naked Fighting, Original Character(s), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galina stumbles upon the Third Emissary of the Thalmor in a rather...compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Free

**Author's Note:**

> Rulindil and Imani belong to @Imdex, go check those two out, they're great!

With a breathless gasp caught by golden lips and a probing tongue, Imani’s back slammed against the rock with her back already bowed. The force was likely to leave a mark, but she was far too gone within the sensation of Rulindil deep inside of her, pounding away with a ferocious vigor, melting her in his arms. His thrusts were so quick, and so hard, that were the rock not so solid, there would doubtlessly be an impression of her left inside of it.

All of this was far from her mind, though, as he bucked quickly into her, blunted nails digging into her waist and damn near drawing blood. “Oh--fuck--yes!” Her voice was rather high-pitched between heaving breaths, her own fingers coming up and gripping the back of his hair like a vice.

What were once moans turned into hitched half-breaths as she felt herself nearing her peak. Her thighs tightened around Rulindil’s dusty golden waist before coming undone with an ear-splitting wail, pulsing rapidly around his length--but he seemed to just keep going without even a half-second’s pause, back turned to the treeline and ears deaf to anything but Imani.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Well, there goes every plan she had heading through Whiterun. She’d hit a snag...two snags, actually. Two sweaty snags that were going at it like Alduin was going to swoop down at any moment and eat them, and they knew it. Normally, she’d ignore them, but the robes crumpled in the tall grass caught her eye. Thalmor robes, ones that the Thalmor didn’t just hand out to anyone. This was another chance. Another, perfect chance.

With a care that really wasn’t at all necessary, she pulled the curved and barbed sword from her back, from which the sunlight glinted and crept out of the treeline, into the open grass. Black leather wasn’t exactly  _ camouflage _ in the yellow and orange grass, but she could be wearing a purple pair of smallclothes while the rest of her body was alight and the two going at it probably wouldn’t even give a half seconds’ notice.

It took her a few steps and mildly sore legs to realize it, but she picked up the pace and began sprinting forward, her hood falling back around her neck as the wind blew. With each step, the two grew louder and smellier, as well as larger.

Once she was within a feasible distance, she leapt forward, going to bring her sword down right into the Altmer’s back.

Or at least, she  _ would’ve _ , if he hadn’t arched it at the last moment and thrown her completely off.

What happened next, at best, was a blur. The tip of her obscenely-sharp blade stuck in the rock, the Altmer and--what seemed to be--human, jumped off to the side and out of Galina’s sight. The only way she knew they were even around anymore was the kick to her ribs as she was trying to pull her blade out of the rock. 

Now on her back and facing up, she was met with a naked Altmer, member still mostly hard and dripping with various fluids, but with a face she very distinctly recognized from her reconnaissance missions and ‘research’. Rulindil. Rulindil who was noticeably larger than Arkved, and also trying to stamp on her face while shouting something about humans. 

Galina hopped up to her feet in one motion, deftly avoiding a left hook aimed right at her jaw and countering with a fist right to the toned gut which was  _ not _ as good as Arkved’s, she would have you know. 

Regardless of appearance, his flinch allowed her a follow-up kick to his knee, sending him to the ground. However, he was trained, startling her with a handful of dirt and a fist right in the center of her knee, sending her reeling back with pain. “Fool! Imbecile human!” The Altmer roared, charging forward and slamming right into the Nord, taking them both to the ground.

Several punches connected to her jaw, and she thanked the gods that there were no weapons involved. She also thanked the gods that her leather was black and didn’t stain, because his length was pressed right up against her thigh and she could feel the wetness soaking through.

With an instinct even more power than adrenaline--disgust, she retaliated with a palm-heel to the nose and changed positions with him rather quickly, striking with a few punches before she realized the rather unique position she was in. A bit slow on the uptake. 

Her smirk was absolutely evil as she imparted a last, brutal punch across his jaw and pushed to her feet. Without delay, she pulled her foot back and put him in the fetal position for what would probably be days. Satisfied with her assumed victory, she returned to the rock to grab her sword, only to be hit with an arrow to her thigh, and one to her shoulder, sending her into the lush grass face-first and bleeding.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Imani let the string of her bow relax as the assailant fell to the ground. Rulindil was still curled up on the ground like he’d just been stabbed in the gut. She wasn’t exactly certain  _ what _ had happened to him, but she could definitely hazard a guess. With his much-too-long robe wrapped around her otherwise naked body, she continued towards the scene of the crime.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

By the time her vision had returned to normal, the human who’d been with the Altmer was kneeling by his shaking body. At the moment, it was a stalemate. She couldn’t run anymore, couldn’t fight, and the Altmer probably couldn’t reproduce anymore. 

Eventually, the Altmer managed to stand up and stagger over to Galina, who’d propped herself up on the rock--the  _ opposite _ side of the rock--and was tending her wounds. At first, the Altmer tried to speak, but it came out more as “Ho--da--emis--alt--,” in that order, as well. Not to mention his voice was  _ painfully _ high-pitched. So the Breton did the talking for him.

“Yeah, how dare you attack the Third Emissary, a superior Altmer?!” She looked at Rulindil for confirmation, who simply nodded. “Yeah!”

Galina ignored that comment, responding as if the Altmer had said it. “Pompous arse. And what about you, Breton? A  _ human _ with a  _ Thalmor _ ? Are you  _ trying _ to discredit humanity!?”

“What, him? Nah, I’m just his slave, I’ve got no say in the matter.”

“Don’t try to defend him. He’s a monster.”

“I try to defend people who get attacked.”

“He’s a Thalmor!”

“Yeah, and I was loving it, thank you!”

“What kind of human fucks a Thalmor?! That’s like a gazelle fucking a lion!”

“Me! Me kind of human does!”

Between their retorts, Rulindil seemed to have straightened up and recovered, trying to speak before eventually raising his voice to a roar of “SILENCE!”. 

Galina looked at him with rather patronizing eyes. “Oh well since you asked so  _ nicely _ …”

“What did I just say?”

Respecting his command, seeing as he was in the position to crush her at the moment, she simply shrugged.

“Now, what are you? Stormcloak? Imperial?” He looked over her before glancing back at Imani, who was still mostly naked, save for the billowing robe. “Why are you wearing that?”

She grinned back up at him. “Because it’s comfy.”

“Yes, well, do not sully it. Remove it.”

“Rulindil.”

“Why are you not removing it?”

“I know you like it.”

“How?”

She pointed down at his poor, abused manhood, which was now hard again. “Because your superiority is showing.”

Rulindil looked down and scowled, grabbing the robe and covering himself rather quickly before looking back up to further interrogate the Nord.

Or the rock.

Because the Nord was gone.

Lovely.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

As the two bickered, Galina grabbed her sword from the rock and rolled onto her belly, having removed both arrows by now, and began crawling very slowly towards the river in the distance. Except for one rather obvious difference, she was now naked to better blend into the grass, dragging her gear behind her and moving forward with her free hand. Even though she could hear the two behind her, they grew quieter and quieter.

Home free.


End file.
